1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spectrum analyzer, and more particularly to a circuit for automatically adjusting a predetermined frequency component of a voltage-controlled oscillator of a spectrum analyzer swept by a sweep voltage to a prescribed point of the frequency coordinate of a display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Circuits of the general type set forth above are known, for example, from the German published application No. 27 20 896, fully incorporated herein by this reference. The known circuits operate with analog output quantities; they cannot be very universally employed; frequency errors due to offsets are also feared; and their use, moreover, is restricted due to the lock-in range of the control circuits required for this purpose.